My Fairy
by rizd.o12
Summary: CHAP 4: NO SUMMARY FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! JUST ENJOY IT :) \ KAISOO and other couple of EXO \ GS
1. Chapter 1 Bad Boy

**TITLE:**

**MY FAIRY**

**Author:**

**rizd.o12**

**Cast:**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO)**

**~KAISOO~**

**with all official couple of EXO**

**Genderswitch for some members. You know what I mean?**

**Genre:**

**Romance, Fantasy**

**Rate: T**

**Summary Chapter 1:**

**Kim Jongin, seorang siswa berandalan yang nyaris tak mempunyai sifat baik dihajar habis-habisan oleh orang yang tak dikenal. Ia merasa bahwa hari itu adalah hari terakhirnya bisa bernafas di dunia**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast milik orang tua mereka dan Tuhan YME**

**This story is mine**

**This is first chapter!**

**KaiSoo is my favorite couple^^**

**ENJOY IT!**

* * *

Kim Jongin.

Seorang siswa tingkat akhir di _School_ _of_ _Performing_ _Arts_ _Seoul_ (SOPA). Sebuah sekolah seni terkenal di Korea Selatan. Sudah banyak _idol _yang dilahirkan oleh sekolah itu.

Kau tahu Kai EXO? Itu lho _idol_ pria tinggi dan _sexy _yang jadi _visual _EXO. Tampan sih. Tapi sepertinya Jongin lebih tampan -itu menurutnya-

Yeaah..Jongin narsis? Terserah bagaimana kalian menilainya.

Atau mungkin _magnae _B1A4 yang paling imut. Si Gongchan maksudnya. Tahu kan? Intinya sih mereka lulus dari SOPA ini. Jadi sudah terbukti keberhasilan SOPA untuk melahirkan _idol Kpop _kan?

Kita tinggal menunggu saja. Apa seorang Kim Jongin juga akan menjadi seorang _idol _terkenal? Berani bertaruh untuk itu?

Oke, _back to uri _Kim Jongin.

Pria tinggi, tampan, berkulit eksotis, berbibir _sexy, _rahang tegas, err..nyaris sempurna bukan? Yaa..walaupun hidungnya tidak terlalu mancung. Ah lupakan kekurangannya itu! Fisiknya memang nyaris sempurna. Tapi hatinya? Ehm..mungkin nanti kalian akan tahu seperti apa hati dari pria yang jago _dance _ini.

Jongin berbaring di atap gedung utama SOPA. Atap yang langsung berhadapan dengan lapangan sepak bola di depan gedung. Tapi ia memilih berbaring saja dengan dua tangannya yang dilipat sebagai bantal. _You know what I mean?_

Jika kita melirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, disitu menunjukkan angka 9 am. Masih pagi ya? Bukankah seharusnya ia duduk manis di kelas?

Nyatanya tidak begitu.

Pria tampan itu justru berbaring santai sambil memejamkan mata. Matahari musim gugur tak cukup terik. Cukup membuatnya nyaman untuk kegiatan tidur paginya. Ya, tidur pagi adalah kebiasaan untuknya.

_Blazer _kuning cerahnya tergeletak tak berdaya di samping kanannya. Rompi berwarna senada dengan _blazer _juga teronggok di atas _blazer _itu. Kini pria itu hanya menggunakan kemeja putih lengan panjang dengan kerah berwarna hitam. Kemeja itu bahkan tak dimasukkan dan dua kancing teratasnya sengaja dibuka. Errr..mau pamer ke-_sexy-_an ya?

Lupakan!

.

Itulah kepribadian seorang Kim Jongin. Lebih lengkapnya, ini dia _personality _dari _uri dancing machine:_ suka membolos, berantakan, dingin, cuek, kejam, dan suka berkelahi. Ya, Jongin memang idola sekolah, banyak gadis menggilainya karena wajah tampan dan gaya _cool _nya. Tapi tak dipungkiri juga ia menjadi 'idola' bagi musuh-musuhnya, baik yang se-angkatan maupun angkatan di bawahnya. Hampir setiap hari selalu ada luka lebam di wajahnya yang tampan. Tapi herannya, gadis-gadis di sekolah itu berkata bahwa wajah tampan Kim Jongin tak pernah luntur gara-gara banyak luka lebam terpampang disana.

Oh..para fans yang buta rupanya. Tersihir oleh pesona seorang Kim Jongin.

.

.

Kelopak yang sebelumnya membungkus mata elang Jongin terbuka perlahan.

"Membosankan", gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Kalian sudah mendengar suaranya? Bagaimana? Suaranya berat dan _sexy _kan?

Ia menatap awan yang berarak di langit biru. Hanya menatap. Tak sempat menebak-nebak bentuk awan itu mirip dengan apa. Menebak-nebak bentuk awan adalah hal yang sangat konyol bagi seorang Kim Jongin. Dan ia membenci hal-hal konyol macam itu.

Sudah 1 jam ia berbaring tanpa melakukan apapun. Mungkin tangannya sudah gatal ingin mencari masalah.

Akhirnya ia bangkit, meraih rompi dan _blazer _nya, kemudian ditenteng dengan santai, dan berjalan menuju pintu besi atap gedung untuk kemudian berjalan ke bawah.

.

.

.

"_Ahjumma, _berikan aku makanan! Aku lapar"

Jongin datang ke kantin sekolah dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kantin yang berwarna putih.

"Jo-jongin-ah, ini belum jam makan siang. Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu makanan sekarang"

_BRAKKK_

Meja berwarna putih itu digebrak keras oleh Jongin dan membuat _ahjumma _petugas kantin melonjak kaget.

"BERIKAN SAJA ATAU AKU MEMINTA _APPA_ UNTUK MEMECATMU!, bentak Jongin.

_Aigoo _Kim Jongin! Lagi-lagi kau menyalahgunakan kekuasaan ayahmu yang merupakan pemilik sekolah. Ck! Ini bukan pertama kalinya. Hampir setiap hari dia begitu. Semua orang sudah tahu hal itu. Kim Jongin yang berkuasa!

_Ahjumma _itu langsung berlari menuju dapur, selanjutnya kembali ke meja Jongin dengan satu paket makanan yang seharusnya untuk makan siang.

Jangan salahkan Jongin sepenuhnya jika ia lapar. Ia memang tidak pernah sarapan. Bukan karena _maid _di rumah besarnya tak pernah memasak, tapi ia terlalu malas makan sendirian. Sendirian? Ya. Jongin selalu sendirian. Orang tuanya hilir mudik ke luar negeri mengurus bisnisnya sendiri-sendiri. Mereka punya perusahaan yang berbeda. Saat ini saja ayahnya ada di Spanyol dan ibunya ada di China. Selalu begitu.

Jongin melahap makanannya dengan penuh semangat hingga tak menyisakan apapun di tempat makannya.

.

.

.

.

_Teeet..teeet...teeet_

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Dan anehnya, Jongin justru kembali ke kelas saat siswa-siswa lain keluar dari kelas.

OMG! Jongin benar-benar aneh kan?

"Kau dari mana saja, Kkamjong?", tanya seorang pria berkulit putih dan berwajah imut pada Jongin.

Jongin melirik pria itu sekilas lalu meletakkan kepalanya di atas mejanya.

"Ya! Kau tidak mendengarku?", tanya pria itu lagi usai tak mendapat respon dari Jongin.

"Apa pedulimu, Oh Sehun?", Jongin justru balik bertanya dengan malas.

"AKU SAHABATMU!", Sehun berteriak dan membuat Jongin mengangkat kepalanya.

"Seorang sahabat mana mungkin merebut wanita incaran sahabatnya kan?"

Jongin berucap dengan sinis dan membuat Sehun menganga karena kaget.

"Kau masih memikirkan kejadian yang sudah satu tahun berlalu? Kau masih mencintainya?", tanya Sehun.

Jongin menatap mata sipit Sehun dengan sangat tajam.

"Aku sudah tak mencintainya. Tapi aku tak akan pernah melupakan bagaimana kau mengkhianatiku!", kata Jongin dengan kasar.

Sehun mendengus kesal. Ia sudah tak tahu lagi bagaimana harus menghadapi sahabatnya itu. Oh, mungkin mantan sahabat karena Jongin tak menganggap Sehun sebagai sahabat lagi.

Ehmm..sejak satu tahun yang lalu tepatnya. Saat Sehun 'merebut' seorang gadis asal China bernama Xi Luhan. Ia kakak tingkat mereka. Jadi sekarang sudah lulus.

Xi Luhan adalah cinta pertama Jongin. Gadis yang membuat Jongin 'sedikit' bersemangat untuk pergi ke sekolah, dan juga membuat Jongin memiliki 'sedikit' semangat untuk bertahan hidup di dunia yang menurutnya sangat fana ini. Ya, semuanya hanya 'sedikit'. Percayalah..Jongin tak benar-benar menjadi pribadi yang positif saat ia mencintai Luhan. Mungkin hal itu yang membuat gadis bermata rusa itu tak tertarik pada Jongin.

Percayalah juga, Sehun sama sekali tak merebut Luhan. Jongin sudah menembak gadis cantik itu, tapi ditolak secara halus. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Sehun hingga akhirnya ia lari ke pelukan Sehun. Dan Sehun? Ia menerima Luhan karena ia juga mencintai gadis itu. Tapi sungguh ia berkali-kali minta maaf bahkan bersujud di bawah kaki Jongin kala itu.

Jongin yang egois dan keras kepala tentu tak terima. Ia terus menuduh Sehun sebagai pengkhianat. Padahal Luhan yang jatuh cinta lebih dulu pada Sehun. Jangan salahkan Sehun! Itu intinya. Tapi Jongin tak mau mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mau kemana kau, tuan muda Kim?"

Seorang siswa berbadan cukup tambun menghalangi langkah Jongin yang berjalan di koridor sekolah. Sekarang sudah jam pulang dan ia merasa lelah.

Tapi jika ada yang mengajaknya 'bermain', tentu akan ia layani dengan senang hati. Hitung-hitung menghilangkan bosan.

"Kau mau bermain denganku? Kau ingin aku menyusutkan perut gendutmu itu?", Jongin menyeringai.

_BUGHHH_

Satu pukulan telak mendarat di wajah tampan Jongin. Darah mengucur dari sudut bibirnya, tapi Jongin masih bisa menyeringai.

_BUGHHH_

_BUGHHH_

_BRAKKK_

Hanya dengan dua pukulan telak, pria tambun yang sebelumnya memukul Jongin kini terhempas ke arah loker merah yang berjejer di sepanjang koridor.

Jongin menyeringai _evil _kemudian tanpa berkata apa-apa langsung meninggalkan pria itu.

"Huh, membosankan seperti biasa", gumamnya.

Hal semacam itu hanya hal kecil bagi seorang preman besar macam Jongin. Tak peduli lawannya berbadan lebih besar, Jongin selalu menang. Yeaah.._that's uri _Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

_CKIIITTT_

_BRAKKKK_

Rem mobil _sport _hitam milik Jongin diinjak dengan sekuat tenaga. Kepalanya nyaris membentur stir kemudi. Ia dongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang bocah terkapar di depan mobilnya dengan sepeda yang menindih tubuhnya.

Jongin segera keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri bocah kecil itu. Sepertinya ia akan menolo-

"YA! KAU TAK PUNYA MATA? KAU MEMBUAT MOBILKU LECET! ARGH! DASAR TAK BERGUNA! _PABBO!"_

Oh, hampir saja kita berpikir bahwa Jongin sedikit memiliki belas kasihan ya? Tapi ternyata ia justru murka pada bocah kecil yang meringis kesakitan.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Jongin masuk lagi ke dalam mobilnya. Ia lalu sedikit membelokkan mobilnya dan melaju meninggalkan bocah kecil yang mulai sesenggukan itu.

.

.

.

.

"_Aigoo.._jadi kau akan langsung membuang mobilmu? Bukannya itu mobil baru? Belum genap dua bulan kau membelinya kan?", tanya seorang _bartender _berambut pirang dan bertubuh sangat tinggi pada Jongin. Saat ini Jongin memang ada di sebuah bar mewah.

"Mobilku tergores. Sudah tak berguna lagi!", balas Jongin sembari menyesap minuman dalam gelasnya. Hanya minuman rendah _alcohol _karena walaupun seorang _bad boy, _Jongin tak bersahabat pada minuman yang memabukkan.

"_Cih! _Sombong sekali kau! Tinggalkan mobilmu disini. Biar aku yang membuangnya", _bartender _itu menyeringai setelah berbicara.

"_I know you so well, _Kris. Kau hanya ingin memungut mobilku kan? Huh, sudah biasa", balas Jongin dengan tertawa sinis.

"Ya! Aku lebih tua darimu! Panggil aku _hyung! _Dan memang iya. Aku akan memungut mobilmu. Kurasa Tao akan menyukainya", _bartender _bernama Kris itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Dasar tak modal! Tega sekali kau memberikan barang bekas pada kekasihmu?"

Perkataan Jongin ditanggapi dengan kekehan ringan oleh Kris.

"Barang bekas kualitas tinggi. _I think, that's not too bad. She'll love it!"_

Jongin tak menjawab. Hanya seringaian kecil muncul di bibirnya. Ia tahu Kris sangat mencintai kekasih pandanya itu. Tapi ia tak mengerti kenapa sahabatnya itu suka sekali memberikan barang bekas pada kekasihnya?

Ia masih ingat seminggu yang lalu Kris memungut i-Phone Jongin yang ditinggalkan secara sengaja oleh pemiliknya di meja bar. Kris memberikan i-Phone itu pada Tao. Satu bulan yang lalu juga terjadi hal yang sama. Jongin datang ke bar dengan masih berseragam lengkap -jangan tanya kenapa Jongin diizinkan masuk ke bar. Tentu ia memanfaatkan nama ayahnya lagi-, ia membuka laptopnya sejenak lalu ia tinggalkan begitu saja laptop _sony vaio _seri terbaru tersebut di meja bar. Kris tentu tak mau membuang kesempatan. Ia ambil laptop itu dan diserahkan pada kekasihnya. Tentu kekasihnya girang menerima laptop mahal berwarna putih itu.

Ck! Sifat buruk Jongin merupakan berkah tersendiri untuk Kris. Ia tak perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk menyenangkan hati panda kesayangannya.

Tapi kalau memang ingin 'berbagi', bukankah lebih baik ia berbagi dengan orang-orang yang tidak mampu? Tak perlu berbagi dengan seseorang macam Kris yang tak tergolong orang tidak mampu itu.

.

.

.

Jongin benar-benar meninggalkan mobilnya untuk Kris. Sungguh dermawan kan? Oh astaga! Jangan pernah kalian berpikir begitu? Sekalipun!

Kini Jongin berdiri santai di depan bar untuk menunggu taksi. Orang yang aneh. punya mobil tapi memilih naik taksi.

Kedua tangannya ia masukkan di saku celananya. _Wow..looks so cool, right? _Banyak gadis yang akan pingsan di depannya!

Jongin bersiul ringan untuk menghilangkan rasa sepinya.

_TAP TAP TAP_

Suara derap langkah kaki membuat kepala Jongin menoleh ke belakang.

_BUGHHH_

Sebuah pukulan keras menghantam perut Jongin. Sungguh sial. Tadi siang wajahnya, sekarang perutnya.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati 5 orang pria bertubuh besar menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Kau tuan muda Kim, kan? Coba bayangkan bagaimana keluarga Kim yang kaya raya akan mengadakan upacara pemakaman yang besar setelah kami membunuhmu! Hahaha"

Salah seorang pria tertawa dan diikuti suara tawa dari 4 pria lainnya.

"_Cih! _Coba saja kalau bisa membunuhku!", tantang Jongin.

5 pria itu tersulut emosinya. Mereka menyerang Jongin bersama. Jongin sebenarnya sangat pandai berkelahi. Ia sangat kuat. Tapi melawan 5 pria sekaligus bukan hal yang baik untuk Jongin.

_BRAKKK_

Tubuh tegap Jongin dihempaskan ke tembok. Ia meringis kesakitan sambil mencoba untuk mendudukkan dirinya.

"Aku benar-benar tak sabar menanti upacara pemakaman mewah itu!", kata pria yang tadi bicara sambil mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari jaket kulitnya.

Pria itu terus mendekat ke arah Jongin.

Jongin menutup matanya erat. Bukan. Jongin bukan penakut. Hanya saja Jongin punya firasat bahwa ini adalah saat terakhirnya. Saat terakhir untuk menghirup nafas..

Entahlah, tapi Jongin merasa bahwa dunia gelapnya akan diakhiri oleh manusia-manusia yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui asal usulnya itu. _Poor Jongin._

Jarak pria itu dari Jongin tinggal 7 langkah.

6 langkah

5 langkah

Jongin semakin rapat menutup matanya

4 langkah

3 langkah

Jongin yakin pria itu sudah sangat dekat

2 langkah

1 langkah

Jongin benar-benar pasrah. Ia menutup matanya erat dan tak menunggu pisau itu akan menghujam jantunya.

1 detik

10 detik

1 menit

5 menit

Hei..kenapa tak ada yang terjadi? Kenapa sangat sepi?

Dengan keberanian yang tersisa, Jongin membuka mata kirinya perlahan. Setelah menyadari mata kirinya itu menangkap sesuatu, ia buka juga mata kanannya dan langsung melotot.

"K-KAU..."

**TBC**

* * *

**Ini cuma FF ringan yang gak terlalu ribet konfliknya.**

**Lanjut gak nih? atau cukup sampai disini aja?**

**Review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2 I'm Your Fairy

**TITLE:**

**MY FAIRY**

**Author:**

**rizd.o12**

**Cast:**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO)**

**~KAISOO~**

**with all official couple of EXO**

**Genderswitch for some members. You know what I mean?**

**Genre:**

**Romance, Fantasy**

**Rate: T**

**Summary Chapter 2:**

**Peri penjaga? Tapi untuk apa? Dan bisakah peri itu benar-benar mengubah Jongin?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast milik orang tua mereka dan Tuhan YME**

**This story is mine**

**This is first chapter!**

**KaiSoo is my favorite couple^^**

**Previous Chapter:**

_Dengan keberanian yang tersisa, Jongin membuka mata kirinya perlahan. Setelah menyadari mata kirinya itu menangkap sesuatu, ia buka juga mata kanannya dan langsung melotot._

_"K-KAU..."_

**THIS IS CHAPTER 2**

**ENJOY IT!**

* * *

Mata Jongin tak berkedip sedikit pun menatap objek di depannya.

"K-kau..siapa kau?", tanya Jongin. Masih dengan terbata. Raut ketakutannya masih terlihat jelas. Bahkan wajahnya terlihat pucat. Wah wah..preman kita benar-benar takut rupanya.

Objek di depan Jongin menyeringai kecil. Tak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

Jongin menggerakkan matanya menatap objek di depannya. Dari bawah, sampai ke atas. Dari ujung jempol kaki, sampai pangkal rambut.

Seorang gadis. Ya. Seorang gadis cantik berambut _dark brown _panjang yang lurus, memakai gaun lengan pendek berwarna putih selutut. Tampak anggun. Kulit gadis itu putih bersih tanpa cacat, matanya bulat jernih, hidungnya mancung, dan pipinya sedikit gembul. Jangan lupakan bibirnya yang merah merekah. Gadis itu menatap Jongin tanpa ekspresi.

"A-apa k-kau itu hantu?", tanya Jongin lagi.

Gadis itu membelalakkan matanya karena kaget mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Jongin.

Ia lalu tertawa dengan keras. Sangat keras dan membuat Jongin mundur satu langkah ke belakang saking kagetnya.

"Ya! Kenapa tertawa? Apa yang lucu?", bentak Jongin.

Gadis itu menutup mulutnya, menarik nafas, dan mencoba berhenti tertawa.

"Apa kau pernah lihat ada hantu yang secantik aku?", tanya gadis itu pada akhirnya. Cukup percara diri rupanya. Walaupun itu fakta.

Alis Jongin saling bertaut. Tak mengerti harus bicara apa. Biasanya ia akan langsung memaki jika ada orang dengan kepercayaan diri yang _overdosis _begitu. Tapi nyawanya seperti belum terkumpul sepenuhnya sehingga ia hanya bisa menutup rapat mulutnya.

"Aku bukan hantu", lanjut gadis itu.

"Lalu kau siapa? Kau yang menolongku? Apa kau tak punya cermin? Lihat wajah dan tubuhmu. Begitu putih pucat seperti hantu. Gaunmu yang putih juga mirip seperti yang sering dipakai hantu di film-film", kata Jongin panjang lebar. Sampai pada akhirnya ia harus banyak menghirup nafas karena tadi ia bicara tanpa bernafas sedikit pun. Baiklah. Berlebihan.

Dalam hati, ia lega karena gadis di depannya itu bukan hantu. Walaupun garang di luar, tapi Jongin sering merasa takut pada hal-hal mistis. _One more fact about uri Jongin._

Gadis itu kembali tertawa mendengar pertanyaan dan pernyataan Jongin yang panjangnya seperti kereta api.

"Yap! Aku yang menolongmu. Mau mengucapkan terimakasih? Dan aku benar-benar bukan hantu. Tapi aku juga bukan manusia"

.

.

_DEG_

.

.

Jantung Jongin nyaris terlonjak mendengar penuturan gadis itu. _"Bu-bukan manusia? Lalu siapa gadis ini?", _tanya Jongin dalam hati. Rasa lega yang sempat ia rasakan tadi, menguap begitu saja.

"Kau itu pria tak berguna! Kau tahu?", tanya gadis itu dengan ekspresi sinis dan meremehkan.

Jongin terdiam. Masih tak mengerti.

"Aku akan menjadi peri penjagamu selama dua bulan ke depan. Meluruskan jalanmu yang berbelok-belok. Membuatmu menjadi manusia yang baik"

Kali ini Jongin membesarkan bola matanya karena kembali terkejut. Beberapa saat kemudian ia malah tertawa terbahak.

"_Mwo? _Kau bilang apa? Peri? Hahaha. Kau pikir aku anak kecil? Dan apa lagi yang kau katakan? Kau ingin membuatku menjadi manusia baik? Kau saja sama sekali tak mengenalku!", kata Jongin sambil masih tertawa.

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku memang peri, dan aku bisa membunuhmu sekarang juga!"

Jongin sontak menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia yakin gadis ini punya kekuatan besar karena tadi ia berhasil mengalahkan 5 pria yang hampir membunuhnya dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Bahkan tak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Entah bagaimana nasib 5 orang yang memukulinya tadi. Mungkin sudah berakhir di neraka.

"Kau perhatikan ini baik-baik", pinta gadis itu, dan Jongin menurutinya.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya dan sedikit membuka dua tangannya ke samping. Jongin memperhatikan tanpa berkedip.

.

.

_Cling_

_._

_._

Sepasang sayap berwarna putih muncul dari punggung si gadis secara perlahan, hingga sayap itu membuka secara sempurna. Di sekitar sayap itu tampak cahaya putih yang berpendar dan berkilauan hingga menyilaukan mata.

Jongin membelalakkan matanya. Ia bahkan sempat mengusap matanya dengan tangan kanannya. Mencoba membuktikan bahwa yang dilihatnya bukan halusinasi semata.

"_See? _Kau percaya sekarang?"

Pertanyaan si gadis dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Jongin. Jongin merasa merinding sekarang. Ia melihat peri yang selama ini hanya ia ketahui dari buku dongeng.

"Aku mendapat tugas untuk membuatmu berubah. Waktuku dua bulan. Dan selama itu, kau harus menuruti perkataanku jika tak ingin nyawamu melayang. Aku akan selalu mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi. Dan ingat, hanya kau yang bisa melihat wujudku", jelas gadis itu.

"K-kau serius? Untuk apa kau melakukan itu?", tanya Jongin.

"Untuk membunuh Kim Jongin yang tak berguna dan menciptakan Kim Jongin yang lebih berguna! Kau puas?"

Jongin kembali terkejut mendengar bentakan si gadis. Astaga..gadis ini sangat cantik tapi galaknya melebihi preman.

"Kau tahu namaku?", tanya Jongin dengan wajah polos.

"Kim Jongin. Seorang siswa berandalan yang duduk di tingkat akhir di _School of Performing Arts Seoul. _Jago _dance_, jago main basket, tidak bisa menyanyi, suka berkelahi, sok _cool, _tidak ramah, kejam, su-"

"Ya ya ya! Aku percaya kau tahu aku. Bahkan sangat banyak tahu! Jadi, apa kau punya nama, nona peri?", tanya Jongin yang memotong ucapan peri penjaganya.

"_Ne, _tentu saja. Aku Do Kyungsoo. Panggil saja Kyungsoo. Dan kurasa kita harus pulang. Ini sudah larut"

"Ki-kita?", tanya Jongin setelah mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"_Ne, _KITA. K-I-T-A", peri bernama Kyungsoo itu menekankan satu persatu huruf yang diucapkan.

"Aku kan sudah bilang akan selalu mengikutimu kemanapun?", imbuhnya.

"_Geurae. _Terserah kau saja walaupun aku masih belum mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!", kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan mendengar nada frustasi Jongin.

"Aku akan cari taksi", Jongin hendak melangkah namun lengannya ditahan oleh Kyungsoo. Ia sempat terkejut karena tak menyangka makhluk mistis seperti peri bisa bersentuhan dengannya.

"Tidak usah. Aku akan membawa kita pulang dengan cepat. Pejamkan matamu", pinta Kyungsoo.

Jongin masih menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingung. Kyungsoo jengah dibuatnya.

"_Ppali! _Pejamkan matamu!"

Dan Jongin pun menuruti perintah Kyungsoo. Ia memejamkan matanya.

Dapat ia rasakan genggaman Kyungsoo di lengannya semakin erat. Dan...

.

.

_Cling_

_._

_._

"Buka matamu", perintah Kyungsoo.

Jongin secara perlahan membuka matanya dan terkejut.

"_Omo! _Bagaimana bisa aku sudah ada di depan pintu rumahku?", gumam Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh Do Kyungsoo?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Setelah Jongin tertidur di kamarnya, Kyungsoo kembali ke dunia peri-nya. Disana ia bertemu dengan sahabatnya.

"Hei Kyung! Bagaimana hari pertamamu?", tanya seorang peri dengan rambut sebahu pada Kyungsoo yang baru saja datang.

"Penuh emosi. Pria itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Apa aku bisa tahan menurutmu?", tanya Kyungsoo lemas.

Gadis yang menjadi lawan bicaranya hanya tersenyum lalu membelai rambut panjang Kyungsoo.

"Ini tugasmu. Jalanilah. Kyungsoo-ya, _fighting_!", gadis itu memberi semangat sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke depan wajahnya.

"_Ne, gomawo, _Baekhyun-ah. Tapi apa aku bisa berhasil? Maksudku, seorang _bad boy _sepertinya pasti sangat sulit berubah. Ditambah lagi, aku tidak diizinkan untuk memaksanya berbuat baik. Sangat sulit untuk membuatnya berbuat baik karena kemauannya sendiri", ucap Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi yang sangat memelas. Hei Kyung! Ini baru hari pertama. Kenapa sudah seperti itu, huh?

Gadis yang bernama Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau kau gagal, berarti memang sudah takdirmu. Tapi kau tetap jangan menyerah selagi masih memiliki waktu. Ayolah..mana Do Kyungsoo yang penuh percaya diri?", tanya Baekhyun.

"_Ne ne ne. _Kau benar Baek. Aku harus menerima apapun hasilnya. Kalau aku gagal, berarti memang takdirku seperti itu. Tapi aku tak ingin gagal! Kau tahu kan dari dulu aku menunggu saat-saat ini untuk bisa menggapai keinginanku?", tanya Kyungsoo. Masih dengan raut memelas.

"Tentu saja tahu. Yaaa..walaupun alasanmu sangat tidak jelas sampai mau melakukan ini semua. Kau gila, Kyung!", balas Baekhyun.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_KRIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG_

Suara nyaring sebuah alarm membuat Jongin menggeliat tak nyaman di balik selimutnya. Tapi itu tak cukup membuatnya bangun.

"KIM JONGIN HITAM! BANGUN SEKARANG JUGA ATAU AKU AKAN MENGGOSONGKAN TUBUHMU!", Kyungsoo berteriak tepat di depan wajah Jongin.

Jongin yang terkejut langsung membuka matanya dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Kyungsoo karena saat itu Kyungsoo belum sempat memundurkan badannya.

Beberapa menit mata tajam Jongin menatap lurus ke mata bulat Kyungsoo.

Tak berkedip. Keduanya tak berkedip..

_"Heeei..peri ini cantik"_, batin Jongin.

Kyungsoo akhirnya sadar dan segera menjauhkan badannya dari Jongin. Ada rona merah di pipi tembamnya. Eh? Peri juga bisa _blushing _rupanya!

Suasana mendadak menjadi canggung. Kyungsoo dan Jongin tak tahu harus bicara apa.

Oh iya. Saat ini Kyungsoo menyembunyikan sayapnya. Ia memang hanya mengeluarkan sayapnya untuk terbang maupun untuk kembali ke alamnya.

"K-kau ini apa-apaan? Sudah tahu aku hitam, masih mau menggosongkanku? Dan lagi! Kenapa harus berteriak untuk membangunkanku?", kata Jongin dengan nada yang cukup tinggi, yang sebenarnya hanya untuk menutupi rasa gugup dan canggungnya.

Oh ayolah! Apa menurutmu kau tidak akan gugup setelah wajahmu berdekatan dengan wajah seseorang dan hanya berjarak beberapa _centimeter _saja?

Kyungsoo nyengir menanggapinya. Ia juga sedang berusaha untuk tidak gugup sekarang.

Ia baru sadar bahwa ide untuk 'menggosongkan' Jongin terlalu kejam karena pria itu sudah gosong sekarang.

"Sudahlah. Cepat mandi agar kau tak terlambat ke sekolah", kata Kyungsoo.

Jongin menyibak selimutnya dan bangkit dari ranjang.

"Huh, biasanya aku memang sudah terlambat. Memangnya salah? Dasar peri bermata besar!", Jongin bicara dengan lirih namun telinga tajam Kyungsoo masih mampu mendengarnya.

"Aku mendengarmu, tuan muda Kim"

Jongin mengentakkan kakinya sebal karena pagi-pagi harus berurusan dengan makhluk mistis yang galaknya melebihi guru _killer _nya di sekolah.

.

.

.

_Cklek_

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka setelah 15 menit Jongin di dalamnya.

Matanya langsung menangkap Kyungsoo yang sedang membaca sebuah majalah di meja belajarnya.

"Huh, kau ini sok _intellect _sekali. Memangnya kau bisa membaca?"

Pertanyaan dengan nada meremehkan yang meluncur dari bibir tebal Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menoleh.

"Aku bisa membaca. Aku juga pernah sekolah dan lulus satu tahun yang lalu. Aku ini hanya lebih tua satu tahun darimu", kata Kyungsoo.

"_Mwo? _Di dunia peri juga ada sekolah? Woaaa.._daebak!", _Jongin berucap penuh kekaguman. Dan menurut Kyungsoo, ekspresi Jongin benar-benar lucu. Ia melihat sisi lain dari Jongin. Sisi lain di luar sikapnya yang dingin dan menyebalkan.

"Ck! Kau berlebihan! Cepat bersiap. Sebelum ke sekolah, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"_Molla. _Aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun sebelum sekolah"

"Kau bahkan tidak menyiapkan buku pelajaran, kan? Ayolah Jongin. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi sadarlah, kau itu sudah tingkat akhir. Mulailah serius"

Jongin menghela nafas mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Entah mengapa, ia tak ingin membantah perintah itu. Padahal Jongin adalah tipe orang pembangkang.

Ia tak berkata apapun, ia hanya beranjak ke meja belajarnya, melihat jadwal pelajaran, lalu memasukkan beberapa buku ke dalam tas hitamnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihatnya.

"Sudah", kata Jongin setelah semua buku yang diperlukan sudah dimasukkan ke dalam tas.

"Ehm..kau semalam belum makan kan? Apa kau tidak lapar?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Apa itu kalimat lain untuk menggantikan: _Cepat sarapan. Para maid sudah memasak untukmu. _Iya kan?", Jongin balas bertanya. Kyungsoo tertawa dibuatnya.

"_Aigoo..uri _Kkamjong rupanya cerdas walaupun rajin membolos. Aku tak memaksa. Hanya saja, aku tahu kau lapar. Aku akan menemanimu makan", kata Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum lembut dan manis. Ia tahu selama ini Jongin tak pernah sarapan karena ia tak suka makan sendirian.

Jongin sempat terpana saat melihat senyum manis Kyungsoo namun segera ia sadar akan pikiran konyolnya dan melangkah keluar kamar dengan tas yang sudah bertengger di punggungnya.

Jongin menuruni anak tangga dengan perlahan. Kyungsoo berjalan di belakangnya.

Tak biasanya, langkah kaki Jongin mengarah ke ruang makan. Kyungsoo tersenyum lega.

"Tu-tuan muda mau sarapan?", tanya seorang _maid _yang tampak terkejut. Tak biasanya tuan mudanya itu sarapan di rumah.

Jongin tak menjawab. Ia hanya langsung menduduki salah satu kursi di meja makan dan mencomot beberapa makanan.

"Hah! Sama sekali tidak sopan. Harusnya kan menjawab kalau ada orang yang bertanya"

Jongin tak menghiraukan ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia hanya melirik sekilas gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya, lalu melanjutkan acara makannya.

.

* * *

.

Jongin masuk ke ruang kelas 3-4 diiringi oleh tatapan heran dari seluruh penghuni kelas yang sudah datang. Jongin mengabaikan tatapan itu dan langsung duduk di kursi paling belakang.

_"Ssst..tak biasanya Kim Jongin datang tepat waktu"_

_"Iya. Aku bahkan kaget melihatnya masuk kelas pagi ini"_

_"Apa dunia akan kiamat?"_

_"Molla"_

Bisikan dari dua orang siswa yang duduk di sebelah bangku Jongin juga dihiraukan oleh pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu.

Ia mengambil _headset _putih dari tasnya dan memasangkannya ke telinga.

"Ya Kim Jongin! Apa kau mau belajar dengan _headset _yang menutup telingamu?"

Kyungsoo yang berdiri di belakang Jongin tampak geram. Jongin tak mempedulikannya dan justru meletakkan kepalanya di mejanya. Menikmati musik mungkin?

"_Hei yoo, my brother! _Tak biasanya kau berangkat?", tanya seorang pria tinggi yang duduk satu meja dengan Jongin.

Jongin melirik pria itu dengan malas lalu kembali mengabaikannya.

"Hei..kasihan temanmu kalau kau abaikan", bisik Kyungsoo yang masih setia berdiri di belakang Jongin.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo diabaikan. Ia melihat sekeliling dan menemukan sebuah kursi kosong di sudut kelas. Ia berjalan menuju kursi itu dan duduk di atasnya.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

_Teeet..teeet..teeet_

Jam istirahat telah tiba dan membuat semua siswa bersorak. Kyungsoo mendapati Jongin berjalan menuju luar kelas dan ia mengekor di belakangnya.

"Mau kemana?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak ingin aku disangka gila karena berbicara sendiri, kan?", ucap Jongin dengan suara berbisik yang sangat pelan.

Kyungsoo tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Hihi. _Mianhae. _Aku lupa"

.

.

.

"Aissh..selalu saja seperti ini! Kantin selalu penuh! Menyebalkan!", Jongin berbicara sendiri dengan nada kesal begitu sampai di kantin.

Kantin itu begitu penuh dan ia benci untuk mengantri. Sangat benci.

Jongin terpaksa berjalan mendekati antrian. Untuk mengantri mung-

"Ya! Minggir kalian semua! Aku lapar!", Jongin berteriak pada antrian panjang para siswa yang menunggu makanan mereka.

Oh tidak! Dia mulai lagi. Padahal aku sudah mengira ia akan mengantri dengan manis di belakang siswa-siswa lain yang sudah mengantri sebelumnya. Ck! Ia tak berubah!

Semua siswa menatap Jongin dengan tatapan takut. Siapa yang tak takut pada preman macam Jongin?

Akhirnya mereka mengalah dan minggir. Mereka tak mau wajah mereka lebam dan tangan mereka patah saat pulang sekolah nanti.

Jongin dengan mudahnya bisa mencapai barisan terdepan.

Kyungsoo geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

.

.

"Kau puas?", tanya Kyungsoo setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jongin yang sedang makan.

Jongin tak menggubrisnya. Ia asyik menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Kau ini benar-benar pria yang tak berguna! _Aigoo.._menyebalkan sekali!"

.

* * *

.

"Kim Jongin!"

Sebuah panggilan menghentikan pergerakan Jongin yang hendak membuka pintu mobilnya. Ia akan pulang karena jam sekolah memang sudah berakhir.

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang dan mendapati Sehun disana.

"Apa maumu?", tanya Jongin ketus.

"Aku ingin memberikan ini padamu", Sehun mengulurkan sebuah DVD untuk Jongin.

"Ini DVD tentang _dance _berbagai _genre. _Aku yakin kau membutuhkan itu. Yaaa..walaupun kau _dancer _terbaik disini, tapi ini bisa sebagai referensimu"

Jongin memandang sinis ke arah DVD yang masih dipegang Sehun, lalu menatap Sehun tajam.

"Jangan sok peduli padaku! Aku tidak butuh!", kata Jongin yang langsung membuka pintu mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam. Meninggalkan Sehun yang menatap mantan sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan sendu.

Kyungsoo tercengang dibuatnya, tapi ia segera sadar dan masuk ke mobil Jongin. Ia bisa menembus pintu mobil Jongin.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jongin memandang langit Seoul yang cerah dari balkon kamarnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri pria yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu, lalu berdiri di sampingnya.

"Terkadang, sesuatu yang sangat kita inginkan dan kita pikir baik, nyatanya bukan yang kita butuhkan dan tak baik untuk kita", Kyungsoo membuka pembicaraan.

Jongin tetap diam memandang langit yang saat itu penuh bintang.

"Sesuatu itu bisa jadi merupakan kebutuhan untuk orang lain dan baik untuk orang lain. Kita harus bisa menerima", imbuhnya.

Jongin menghela nafas. Tetap memandang langit.

"Apa kau pernah dikhianati oleh sahabatmu sendiri?", Jongin akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Walaupun Jongin tak menatap Kyungsoo, namun Jongin bisa melihat dari sudut matanya bahwa Kyungsoo menggeleng. Itu artinya, Kyungsoo tidak pernah dikhianati oleh sahabatnya.

"Rasanya sangat sakit. Aku tak percaya pada siapapun. Sehun adalah orang yang sangat aku percaya. Tapi ia mengkhianatiku", Jongin berucap dengan sendu.

"Daripada melihat itu sebagai sebuah pengkhianatan, mengapa kau tak melihat itu sebagai sebuah perjuangan untuk meraih cinta? Maksudku, Sehun pasti sangat menderita. Ia mencintai gadis itu, tapi ia juga menyayangimu sebagai sahabat. Apa kau pikir perjuangannya itu adalah hal yang mudah?", tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin akhirnya menoleh dan menatap Kyungsoo di sampingnya. Kyungsoo sendiri justru setia memandang langit.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana rasanya dikhianati, tapi aku tahu bagaimana rasanya berjuang. Daripada kau terus melihat itu sebagai pengkhianatan, lebih baik kau mulai berjuang untuk melawan rasa sakit hatimu", kata Kyungsoo sambil terus tersenyum pada bintang.

"Tak semudah itu..", balas Jongin yang berpaling dari Kyungsoo dan menatap langit lagi.

Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang menatap Jongin dengan tatapan sendu. Kyungsoo tahu, sangat tahu bahwa Jongin merasa sangat kecewa. Ia tahu bahwa Jongin sangat percaya pada Sehun. Tapi apa mau dikata? Cinta tak bisa dipaksa, bukan?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pagi ini, suara alarm berhasil membangunkan si raja tidur, Kim Jongin.

Tanpa harus diteriaki oleh Kyungsoo, ia dengan sendirinya pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi pagi.

Setelah mandi, Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya dengan menggenggam sebuah benda kotak berwarna biru muda.

"Ini. Kuharap dengan adanya ini, kau tidak lagi membentak teman-temanmu di kantin", kata Kyungsoo sembari menyerahkan kotak bekal pada Jongin.

"K-kau membuatnya sendiri?", tanya Jongin yang tangannya sudah menerima kotak pemberian Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Aku memasak di dunia peri. Rasanya pasti luar biasa! Rasa yang tak akan kau temui di _restaurant _manapun di dunia ini!", kata Kyungsoo penuh semangat dan kebanggaan.

Jongin sempat terbengong melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti anak kecil.

"Kau kenapa? _Kajja _kita berangkat!"

Ajakan Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan Jongin. Mereka akhirnya berangkat ke sekolah.

.

.

.

.

"Waaah..kau sekarang rajin ke sekolah!", seorang pria yang duduk satu meja dengan Jongin tersenyum lebar ketika mendapati Jongin yang masuk kelas dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hh..senyummu menjijikkan, Park Chanyeol!"

Pria yang disebut Chanyeol itu justru tertawa geli mendengar hinaan Jongin.

"Aaah..akhirnya aku mendengar suaramu! Sudah lama sekali kau tak bersuara!"

Jongin mendengus bosan mendengar nada bicara Chanyeol yang sangat heboh itu.

Kyungsoo yang berdiri di belakang Jongin tertawa kecil. Ia merasa Chanyeol sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun. Mereka sama-sama _happy virus._

_"Kurasa pria bernama Chanyeol ini sangat cocok untuk Baekhyun", _kata Kyungsoo dalam hati sambil terus tertawa kecil dan memandang Chanyeol.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

Waktu istirahat makan siang sudah tiba sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Kini Jongin berjalan di koridor membawa kotak bekal yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sendiri masih setia mengekor di belakang pria tinggi itu.

"Kenapa dari tadi kau memandangi Chanyeol? Kau menyukainya?"

Kyungsoo yang mendengar Jongin bertanya langsung menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari manusia yang mungkin diajak berbicara dengan Jongin. Pasalnya, Jongin tak pernah mau bicara dengannya saat di tempat umum. Jadi ia yakin Jongin tak sedang bicara padanya.

"Apa kau tuli?", tanya Jongin sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan sontak membuat Kyungsoo menabrak punggung tegap Jongin.

"Aissh.._appo", _kata Kyungsoo sambil mengusap dahinya yang baru saja membentur tulang punggung Jongin.

"Ehm..kau bicara denganku?", Kyungsoo bicara lagi sembari memposisikan dirinya tepat di samping Jongin.

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan malas.

"Kau pikir aku bicara dengan siapa lagi? Disini tak ada siapapun"

Kyungsoo akhirnya sadar bahwa Jongin memang bicara dengannya. Ia sadar bahwa koridor itu sangat sepi. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan Jongin mau bicara padanya.

"Aish..lupakan saja! Lupakan kalau aku pernah bertanya!", Jongin geram dan kembali berjalan.

Kyungsoo yang masih bingung pun segera menyusul langkah lebar Jongin.

.

.

_Cklek_

Pintu atap sekolah terbuka. Jongin berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas atap. Ia berniat makan siang di atap daripada di kantin yang ramai. Kyungsoo masih terus mengikutinya di belakang.

Sesampainya Jongin di dekat pagar pembatas...

_DEG_

**TBC**

* * *

**Makasih ya yang udah meninggalkan review**

**ini cuma FF ringan yang gak akan terlalu panjang**

**diusahakan always fast update**

**Review again, please :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Be Better

**TITLE:**

**MY FAIRY**

**Author:**

**rizd.o12**

**Cast:**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO)**

**~KAISOO~**

**with all official couple of EXO**

**Genderswitch for some members. You know what I mean?**

**Genre:**

**Romance, Fantasy**

**Rate: T**

**Summary Chapter 3:**

**Jongin mulai berubah menjadi manusia yang lebih baik setelah kejadian buruk di atap! Tapi kira-kira apa alasannya? Ia sendiri tak mengerti dengan perasaannya**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast milik orang tua mereka dan Tuhan YME**

**This story is mine**

**This is first chapter!**

**KaiSoo is my favorite couple^^**

**Previous Chapter:**

_Pintu atap sekolah terbuka. Jongin berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas atap. Ia berniat makan siang di atap daripada di kantin yang ramai. Kyungsoo masih terus mengikutinya di belakang._

_Sesampainya Jongin di dekat pagar pembatas..._

_DEG_

**THIS IS CHAPTER 3**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

* * *

_DEG_

_._

_._

Rasa sakit itu..rasa sakit yang sudah lama dipendam dan dikubur oleh Jongin, kini muncul kembali di hatinya.

Matanya menangkap pemandangan yang sangat menyakiti hatinya.

Ia melihat Sehun dan Luhan...berciuman...

Entah apa yang Luhan lakukan di sekolah ini. Gadis itu kan sudah lulus setahun yang lalu!

.

.

_BRAAKK_

_._

_._

Jongin melempar kasar kotak bekalnya ke lantai atap dan membuat sepasang kekasih yang sedang beradegan panas itu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap kaget ke arah Jongin.

"Jo-jongin.."

Panggil Sehun dengan suara lirih dan terbata.

Jongin memandang keduanya tajam dan pergi dari tempat itu tanpa bicara apapun.

Kyungsoo masih mematung di tempat. Ia menatap nanar pada kotak bekal yang telah dibanting oleh Jongin hingga seluruh isinya tumpah ke lantai. Kyungsoo sudah susah payah membuatkan bekal untuk Jongin dan nasib bekal itu sekarang berserakan di lantai.

Entah mengapa, hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Ia merasa tak dihargai.

Setelah sadar dari pikirannya, Kyungsoo berusaha mengejar Jongin. Tapi gagal, Jongin sudah berlalu dengan mobilnya. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan raut sedihnya di halaman parkir sekolah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Jongin, kau mau kemana?"

"..."

"Jongin! Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk memperbaiki diri? Kau mau aku membunuhmu sekarang juga?"

"..."

Seperti itulah. Kyungsoo selalu diabaikan. Bahkan ancamannya yang biasanya ampuh pun sama sekali tak berpengaruh sekarang.

Terpaksa Kyungsoo mengikuti Jongin pergi. Karena itu memang kewajibannya. Dan sayangnya, malam ini Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi ke bar.

.

.

Kepala Kyungsoo sedikit pusing begitu memasuki bar itu. Astaga..peri seperti Kyungsoo tentu sangat membenci tempat ini.

Mata Kyungsoo tetap mencoba untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik Jongin disana. Dan hatinya terasa sakit ketika Jongin justru sedang bercumbu dengan seorang gadis yang tampak liar.

Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang dirasakannya. Ia hanya menganggap bahwa rasa di hatinya adalah rasa kecewa karena 'anak asuhnya' sangat mengecewakan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Setelah hari dimana Jongin melihat Sehun dan Luhan berciuman, Jongin menjadi lebih pendiam. Bahkan Jongin tak pernah menganggap kehadiran Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo selalu mengajak Jongin bicara, tapi tak sekalipun dihiraukan.

Jongin juga menjadi lebih sering berkelahi dan juga pergi ke bar. Bukannya membaik, Jongin justru menjadi semakin buruk.

.

Hari masih sore, tapi Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali ke dunia peri karena ia merasa sudah hampir menyerah dengan Jongin.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas ke ranjang empuknya yang sarat akan wangi bunga.

"Hari ini melelahkan", gumam Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Do Kyungsoo! Kenapa jam segini kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana tugasmu?"

Sebuah suara keras menginterupsi acara istirahat Kyungsoo. Ia terkejut karena seseorang telah masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ya-yang Mulia", kata Kyungsoo terbata, lalu segera berdiri dari posisinya.

"Kenapa kau sudah kembali?", tanya pria yang dipanggil Yang Mulia oleh Kyungsoo. Ia adalah raja peri Kim Joonmyeon.

"A-aku lelah. Sa-sangat lelah. Bolehkah aku beristirahat?", tanya Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah ketakutan.

Joonmyeon menghela nafas berat.

"Kau sendiri yang meminta tugas ini, dan kau juga yang merasa lelah! Apa kau tak bisa bersikap profesional? Sudah 2 minggu kau bekerja, tapi sudah berapa kebaikan yang bocah itu lakukan? Kau ingin tujuanmu gagal tercapai?", bentak Joonmyeon.

"Tak bisakah aku menyuruh Jongin untuk berbuat baik? Sangat sulit jika menunggu kesadaran Jongin untuk berbuat baik", pinta Kyungsoo dengan nada memelas bercampur dengan nada manja.

"Ya! Aku ini raja disini! Beraninya kau memohon dengan ekspresi seperti itu!", bentak Joonmyeon. Ia selalu merasa frustasi dengan pengikut seperti Kyungsoo. Pengikut yang sering tak bersikap sopan padanya.

"Jangan terlalu keras padanya, _yeobo"_

Seorang wanita cantik berdimple memasuki kamar Kyungsoo. Menenangkan emosi seorang pria yang berstatus sebagai suaminya.

"Jangan selalu membelanya, Yixing-ah. Ia jadi manja begitu karena kau terus membelanya!"

Wanita bernama Yixing itu tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan suaminya.

"Aku sudah menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai anakku sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin aku tak membelanya?", tanya Yixing.

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya lagi.

"Sebaiknya kau yang berbicara padanya. Aku menyerah. Benar-benar menyerah", kata Joonmyeon sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Yixing hanya terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan sang suami.

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya kau keluar. Aku akan bicara pada Kyungsoo"

Setelah mendengar perkataan Yixing, Joonmyeon keluar meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo dan Yixing berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Mengajak gadis mungil itu untuk duduk di tepi ranjang.

.

.

"_Mi-mianhae_, Yang Mulia", kata Kyungsoo.

"Ah kau ini! Disini sudah tidak ada raja galak itu. Jadi, panggil aku eomma, _ne?"_

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

"Ceritakan pada _eomma",_ pinta Yixing.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang lalu membuangnya perlahan. Mencoba mempersiapkan diri untuk bercerita.

"Aku..aku hanya lelah. Jongin justru semakin bersikap buruk setelah melihat Sehun berciuman dengan Luhan. Ia sering membolos di banyak mata pelajaran, sering berkelahi, sering pergi ke bar, dan ia mengabaikanku. Aku mengajaknya bicara tapi terus tak dipedulikan. Aku tak dianggap ada. Hikss hikss.."

Yixing mengusap sayang rambut hitam Kyungsoo. Ia sangat menyayangi gadis manis itu.

"Ssst.._uljima. _Kau tidak boleh menyerah. Masih ada waktu 6 minggu lagi kan? Hanya 100 kebaikan, itu bukan hal yang tidak mungkin. _Eomma _akan selalu mendukungmu. _Arraseo?"_

Kyungsoo menghambur ke pelukan Yixing. Menangis dalam pelukan hangat wanita yang sudah seperti ibunya itu.

"Tapi bagaimana jika aku gagal? Aku tak bisa meraih tujuanku. Hikss..semua yang aku lakukan akan menjadi percuma, _eomma", _kata Kyungsoo sambil terus menangis.

"Tenanglah. Masih ada _eomma _disini. Walaupun _eomma _juga tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantumu meraih tujuanmu, tapi _eomma _akan selalu menemanimu"

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Other Place_

Jongin PoV

Kemana perginya Kyungsoo? Ini kan masih sore. Biasanya ia kembali ke alamnya jika aku sudah tidur.

Oh! Apa ia marah padaku gara-gara aku mengabaikannya? Atau gara-gara aku membanting kotak bekalnya waktu itu?

Atau mungkin karena semuanya. Ya, aku memang sudah sangat keterlaluan. Hanya gara-gara kejadian waktu itu, sikapku justru semakin buruk. Ia pasti sangat kecewa padaku. Tapi tak seharusnya ia seperti ini!

Aissh..anak itu! Katanya peri penjagaku, tapi begitu saja langsung kabur!

_Cling_

Tiba-tiba aku melihat sosok Kyungsoo di dalam kamarku. Oh astaga! Kenapa matanya merah begitu? Apa ia habis menangis. Tapi kenapa?

Oh ya. Seharusnya aku tak bertanya. Ia pasti menangis karena tak sanggup lagi melihat sikapku yang sangat buruk itu. Ya. Aku tak seharusnya bertanya tentang alasannya menangis.

Eh? Tapi peri bisa menangis ya? Apa air matanya akan berubah menjadi mutiara?

_Aigoo.._otakku mulai berpikiran konyol!

"Kau dari mana saja?", tanyaku dengan nada yang kuusahakan sedatar mungkin. Aku tak ingin ia tahu bahwa dari tadi aku memikirkannya.

Ia tak menjawab. Justru duduk di sofa kamarku.

"Ya! Aku bertanya padamu!", tanyaku lagi.

Ia melirikku dengan tajam. Sangat tajam.

"Kenapa kau mencariku? Kau bahkan mengabaikanku. Kau pikir aku tak lelah menjadi peri penjaga pria bodoh sepertimu?", balasnya dengan sedikit membentak. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

Apa aku sudah keterlaluan? Apa peri ini sakit hati karenaku?

Aku berjalan mendekatinya lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"_Mi-mianhae_", kataku.

Ia menoleh ke arahku masih dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku..aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Kemarin-kemarin aku hanya merasa marah pada semuanya", lanjutku.

"Termasuk marah padaku? Hingga kotak bekalku juga kau lempar begitu saja? Kau benar-benar tak punya hati! Setidaknya, kalau semua orang tak bisa kau percayai, kau masih punya aku kan? Lalu aku ini kau anggap apa? Bodoh!"

Aku terkejut mendengar bentakannya yang sangat keras. Ia benar-benar marah.

"Sampai kapan emosimu dikendalikan oleh orang lain? Melihat Sehun dan Luhan saja kau mengamuk! Kau tidak bisa mengendalikan dirimu sendiri! Kau terlalu bodoh untuk itu!"

Lagi-lagi ia berteriak. Aku hanya diam. Kurasa seluruh perkataannya memang benar. Aku begitu bodoh hingga emosiku sangat tergantung pada orang lain.

Jongin PoV end

.

.

* * *

.

.

Author PoV

Malam berganti pagi.

Jongin terbangun karena suara alarm, lalu bergegas mandi.

Tak seperti biasanya, pagi ini Jongin tak melihat Kyungsoo di kamarnya. Ia sempat celingukan mencari Kyungsoo di penjuru kamarnya namun tak jua menemukan peri itu.

Jongin melangkah menuju meja belajarnya dan menemukan sebuah kotak bekal berwarna kuning disana.

_"Ini pasti Kyungsoo yang membuatnya. Tapi dimana dia?", _tanya Jongin dalam hati.

Berusaha mengabaikan rasa khawatirnya, Jongin segera berangkat ke sekolah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sudah seminggu berjalan. Jongin hanya terus menemukan kotak bekal di meja belajarnya, tanpa sekalipun menemukan sosok Kyungsoo.

Jongin semakin merasa bersalah pada sosok itu. Jongin semakin sadar bahwa peri itu benar-benar membencinya sekarang. Semua karena kesalahannya sendiri.

Ia merasa kehilangan Kyungsoo karena biasanya, peri itu yang menemaninya saat ia merasa kesepian. Peri itu selalu menghiburnya saat ia sedih. Tapi sekarang? Ia tak punya siapa-siapa.

Jongin baru menyadari bahwa ia mulai bergantung pada Kyungsoo..

.

.

Kini Jongin duduk sendirian di dalam kelasnya. Memandangi kotak bekal buatan Kyungsoo tanpa berniat untuk memakannya. Bukan karena tak suka pada masakan Kyungsoo, tapi ia terlalu memikirkan dimana keberadaan peri mungil itu. Ia mengabaikan perutnya yang lapar dan mengabaikan aroma masakan Kyungsoo yang sangat enak.

Kepala Jongin terangkat ketika melihat Sehun masuk ke kelas dan duduk di kursinya.

_"Semuanya karena Sehun. Ya aku begitu hancur karena dia. Kyungsoo marah padaku juga karena dia. Aku harus selesaikan semuanya!", _batin Jongin.

Ia menghela nafasnya sejenak, lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekati pemuda yang sedikit lebih muda darinya.

"Oh Sehun"

Pria yang dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menemukan sosok mantan sahabatnya sedang berdiri menghadapnya.

Jongin menghela nafas lagi.

"Aku..aku ingin minta maaf. Minta maaf untuk keegoisanku, sifatku yang keras kepala, dan semua kesalahanku padamu", kata Jongin dengan tulus.

Sehun sempat terkejut mendengar permintaan maaf Jongin. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum tulus dan berdiri untuk memeluk Jongin.

"_Anniya, _kau tidak bersalah. Tidak ada yang salah. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku juga bersalah padamu", kata Sehun sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Jongin dengan lembut.

Jongin tersenyum membalas pelukan Sehun. Rasanya luar biasa lega. Ia sempat menyesal mengapa tidak dari dulu ia melakukan ini?

Di sela rasa bahagianya, Jongin melihat sosok Kyungsoo berdiri di ambang pintu sambil tersenyum manis padanya. Ia segera melepas pelukannya dari Sehun.

"Sehun-ah. _Gomawo. _Sekarang aku harus pergi. Aku ada urusan sebentar"

kata Jongin lalu berlari menuju pintu dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk ikut berlari dengannya.

Tak mempedulikan tatapan heran dari semua orang di sekolah karena melihat Jongin yang seolah menarik seseorang padahal Jongin hanya sendirian.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo kini sudah ada di parkiran mobil. Ia menyuruh Kyungsoo segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan Kyungsoo menurutinya.

Begitu keduanya sudah di dalam mobil...

_GREP_

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. Ini pertama kalinya ia memeluk peri penjaganya itu.

Kyungsoo sempat terkejut, tapi kemudian tersadar dan membalas pelukan Jongin.

"_Mianhae, _Kyungsoo-ya. _Jeongmal mianhae. _Aku sudah menyakiti perasaanmu. Hikss. Dan terimakasih karena membuatku berani untuk mengubah diriku sendiri. _Gomawo"_

Kyungsoo terkejut lagi ketika menyadari Jongin menangis di bahunya. Diusapnya punggung Jongin dengan lembut. Mencoba memberi ketenangan.

"Ssst.._uljima. _Kenapa _bad boy _sepertimu menangis seperti ini? _Gwaenchana, _Jongin-ah. Aku mengerti perasaanmu"

Jongin melepas pelukannya dan menatap Kyungsoo. Tangan Kyungsoo terulur untuk menghapus air mata Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut.

"Jadi, kau menarikku ke dalam mobil hanya untuk memelukku? Kau pasti sangat merindukanku", tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada menggoda.

Jongin malu dibuatnya.

"Hahaha. Kau ini! _Geurae, _sekarang kembalilah ke kelas. Kau harus belajar", pinta Kyungsoo.

"Kau harus ikut ke kelas. Aku tak ingin kau meninggalkanku lagi"

Permintaan Jongin diangguki oleh Kyungsoo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kyung.."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau tidak punya baju ganti di dunia peri?"

Kyungsoo melotot ke arah Jongin usai mendengar pertanyaan pria tampan itu.

Kini keduanya sedang berada di mobil Jongin. Baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?", Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

"_Anniya. _Hanya saja, tiga minggu bersamaku, kau selalu memakai baju itu. Jadi kukira kau tidak memiliki baju ganti"

_PLAKK_

Kyungsoo memukul lengan kanan Jongin pelan.

"Ya! Kenapa memukulku? Aku kan hanya bertanya!", kata Jongin tak terima.

"Hehe. _Mianhae. _Pertanyaanmu itu ada-ada saja. Aku ini peri. Aku tidak berkeringat dan tidak perlu mandi, juga tidak perlu berganti baju", balas Kyungsoo.

"Kalau aku membelikanmu baju, apakah baju itu akan ikut tak terlihat? Maksudku, apa orang lain tetap tak bisa melihatmu?", tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo masih menatap Jongin yang sedang menyetir di sebelahnya.

"Tentu saja. Apapun yang aku pakai, aku tetap tak akan terlihat oleh manusia lain selain dirimu"

Jongin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Hmm..kalau begitu, kita ke mall ya? Aku akan membelikan baju baru untukmu"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan semangat walaupun sebenarnya ia tak membutuhkan baju baru.

.

.

_CKIIIITTT_

Mobil Jongin berhenti mendadak karena si empunya yang menginjak pedal rem secara mendadak.

Kyungsoo kaget dibuatnya.

"Ya! Kau mau membuatku mati?", tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingung.

_"Apa peri juga bisa mati?", _batinnya.

"_Mianhae_ Kyung. Kurasa aku melihat sesuatu. Ayo kita turun dulu", ajak Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Jongin untuk turun.

Kaki Jongin melangkah di atas trotoar menuju seorang anak kecil yang duduk sendirian disana.

"Hei..", sapa Jongin pada anak kecil itu.

Anak kecil itu membulatkan matanya karena kaget dan juga takut.

"A-anda mau apa? Anda mau memarahi saya lagi?", tanya anak itu dengan polos.

Jongin tersenyum dan berjongkok di depan anak itu.

"_Anniya. _Aku hanya ingin minta maaf untuk kejadian yang waktu itu. _Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae", _kata Jongin.

Ya, anak itu adalah anak yang ditabrak Jongin waktu itu. Anak yang ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Jongin tanpa dibantu sedikitpun.

Anak itu masih terus menatap Jongin dan terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"_Eomma _mengajariku untuk memaafkan kesalahan orang lain. Walaupun aku sempat marah, tapi aku sudah memaafkan Anda", kata anak itu sambil tersenyum tulus.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Ehm..bolehkah _hyung _bertemu dengan orang tuamu?"

Pertanyaan Jongin membuat anak itu berpikir lagi sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jongin mengajak anak lelaki mungil itu masuk dalam mobilnya. Duduk di sebelahnya, dan Kyungsoo mengalah untuk duduk di belakang.

"Ah! Namaku Kim Jongin. Kau bisa memanggilku Jongin _hyung. _Siapa namamu?", tanya Jongin.

"Kim Daemin imnida", jawab anak itu.

"Waah..kita sama-sama punya marga Kim. Haha. Lalu berapa usiamu?", tanya Jongin lagi.

"Usiaku 8 tahun. Aku ingin sekolah seperti teman-temanku. Tapi _eomma _dan _appa _bilang aku harus bersabar untuk bisa sekolah lagi", jawabnya dengan nada sendu.

Jongin menjadi terlihat sedih karenanya. Kyungsoo juga memandang anak itu dengan tatapan sedih.

.

.

.

"Jadi ini rumahmu?", tanya Jongin begitu mereka turun dari mobil di depan rumah kecil bercat putih.

"_Ne, mianhae _karena rumahku jelek dan kecil", kata Daemin dengan nada sedih.

Jongin mengusak rambut Daemin pelan sambil tersenyum.

"_Gwaenchana. _Boleh _hyung _masuk ke rumahmu?", tanya Jongin yang langsung diangguki mantap oleh Daemin.

.

"_Eomma, _aku pulang!"

"_Aigoo chagiya. _Kau ini suka sekali berteriak! Eh, siapa ini?", tanya ibu Daemin yang melihat Jongin bersama putranya.

"_Annyeong hasimnikka. _Kim Jongin _imnida. _Ehm..saya yang menabrak Daemin waktu itu. _Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae", _Jongin beberapa kali membungkuk meminta maaf.

"_Gwaenchana. _Daemin baik-baik saja. Ia hanya terluka kecil dan kaget saja waktu itu. Ah! Kim Minseok _imnida. _Aku ibu Daemin. Ayo masuk dulu. Maaf karena rumah kami hanya kecil", kata wanita bernama Minseok. Jongin tersenyum kecil lalu mengikuti langkah Minseok masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

"Apa ada tamu, _yeobo?", _suara seorang pria terdengar dari arah dapur.

"_Ne, _kemarilah. Daemin membawa teman baru"

Pria yang tadi bertanya akhirnya keluar dari dapur dan duduk di ruang tamu.

"_Yeobo, _dia Kim Jongin. Dan Jongin, ini Kim Jongdae suamiku"

Setelah berkenalan, mereka semua mengobrol hangat.

Kim Minseok bekerja sebagai tukang cuci di rumah-rumah tetangga. Sedangkan Kim Jongdae bekerja sebagai kuli bangunan.

Mereka bercerita tentang Daemin yang putus sekolah karena tak mampu membeli peralatan sekolah dan juga uang gedung sekolah.

Keluarga kecil itu memang tergolong keluarga yang tidak mampu.

.

"Saya minta maaf sebelumnya, tapi bisakah saya membantu untuk sekolah Daemin? Saya sama sekali tidak mempunyai maksud apa-apa, saya hanya ingin membantu", kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang berdiri di samping Jongin menatap kaget ke arah pemuda itu. Ia tak menyangka Jongin berubah dengan drastis secepat ini. Dan ia pun tak tahu apa alasan Jongin hingga ia mau berubah.

Sedangkan Minseok dan Jongdae saling pandang untuk sesaat.

"Apakah tidak merepotkan?", tanya Jongdae.

Jongin menggeleng dan tersenyum lembut.

"_Anniya. _Saya justru senang jika bisa membantu", kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo mematung melihat Jongin yang biasanya urakan dan keras, menjelma menjadi sosok yang lembut.

"_Geurae, _kami menerima bantuanmu. Terimakasih, Jongin-ah", kata Jongdae pada akhirnya.

Mereka semua lalu tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah ada di mobil untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju _mall _terdekat.

Kyungsoo terus menatap wajah Jongin yang sedang menyetir. Ia merasa bangga pada 'anak asuhnya' itu.

"_Wae? _Aku tahu aku tampan. Tapi aku merasa aneh jika dipandangi begitu"

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal mendengar ucapan Jongin. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela. Jongin terkekeh melihat ekspresi wajah sebal Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Aku hanya bercanda. Kecantikanmu luntur kalau kau marah begitu!"

_BLUSH_

Kyungsoo merona! Semburat merah terlihat jelas di pipi putihnya! Jongin kembali tertawa menyadari peri-nya sedang _blushing._

_._

_._

_._

_. _

Setelah 20 menit perjalanan, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sampai di _mall._

"Pilihlah beberapa gaun yang kau suka. Aku akan membayarnya", kata Jongin setelah ia dan Kyungsoo masuk ke toko pakaian.

"Jangan bicara padaku, Jongin. Nanti kau dikira orang gila", balas Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum geli dan mulai memilih gaun-gaun yang dirasa cocok untuk Kyungsoo.

"Hwaa..gaun ini cantik!", Kyungsoo memekik heboh sambil menunjuk sebuah gaun berwarna putih.

"Ck! Jangan warna putih! Sudah kubilang kan kalau gaun putih itu membuatmu terlihat seperti hantu?"

Kyungsoo mem-_pout-_kan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Jongin. Ia kesal karena Jongin sering menyebutnya tampak seperti hantu hanya karena ia memakai gaun putih selama ini.

"Bilang saja kalau kau takut hantu! Iya kan?"

Jongin mati kutu mendengar ejekan Kyungsoo yang 100% tepat itu.

.

"Kurasa ini cantik, Kyung!", kata Jongin yang mengambil gaun berwarna biru muda.

Kyungsoo mengamati gaun itu lalu tersenyum menatap Jongin.

"Aku setuju! Aku mau itu!", lagi-lagi Kyungsoo memekik kegirangan. Membuat Jongin harus menahan tawanya.

Mereka berdua terus memilih dan akhirnya mengambil 4 gaun dengan warna biru muda, pink, kuning, dan ungu muda. Semua warna _soft _karena menurut Jongin, warna kulit Kyungsoo cocok dengan warna-warna _soft _itu.

.

.

Jongin kini sedang berada di kasir untuk membayar gaun yang telah dipilih. Kyungsoo berdiri di sampingnya.

"Gaun-gaun yang Anda beli sungguh cantik, tuan. Kekasih Anda sangat beruntung"

Perkataan pelayan di meja kasir itu membuat wajah Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama berubah menjadi merah.

"_N-ne, gomawo", _Jongin membalas dengan gugup.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Jongin, Kyungsoo langsung mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun warna biru muda.

"Bagaimana, Jongin?", tanya Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Jongin terpana melihat Kyungsoo. Ia sama sekali tak berkedip. Entah mengapa ia merasa gadis yang berdiri di depannya sekarang bukanlah peri, tapi malaikat. Cantik. Cantik. Cantik. Hanya kata itu yang ada di pikiran Jongin.

"Jongin?", tanya Kyungsoo lagi dan langsung menyadarkan Jongin.

"Ne? Ah! _What a beautiful_, Kyung! Sangat cantik!", puji Jongin dengan tulus dan membuat Kyungsoo menjadi _blushing _lagi.

"Jongin, aku ingin pulang dulu. Aku ingin bercerita pada sahabatku, boleh?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sahabat?"

"Iya. Aku punya sahabat. Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Kau tahu? Saat melihat temanmu yang bernama Park Chanyeol, aku langsung berpikir bahwa Chanyeol sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun. Maksudku dari segi sifat mereka. Mereka itu _happy virus!", _Kyungsoo bercerita dengan semangat.

_"Jadi ini alasan Kyungsoo yang terus menatap Chanyeol waktu itu? Huft..syukurlah", _batin Jongin. Ia sejenak merutuki batinnya yang merasa lega. Kenapa juga ia harus merasa lega? Apa ia merasakan sesuatu pada peri mungil itu?

**TBC**

* * *

**Hai..makasih yang buat yang udah ngasih support ke FF ini.**

**ada yang bisa nebak juga kan kalau Jongin kaget liat Sehun sama Luhan? hehe. yang itu emang gampang ditebak**

**.**

**tapi kayaknya FF ini udah end di chapter depan. aku cuma iseng sih bikinnya. jadi dari awal emang gak panjang. maaf :(**

**.**

**tapi buat para KaiSoo shipper, aku masih ada stok FF yang kayaknya lebih panjang dari ini. jadi abis ini end, bakal langsung aku posting.**

**.**

**makasih sekali lagi :)**

**dan jangan sungkan buat review lagi..**


	4. Chapter 4 Ending

**TITLE:**

**MY FAIRY**

**Author:**

**rizd.o12**

**Cast:**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO)**

**~KAISOO~**

**with all official couple of EXO**

**Genderswitch for some members. You know what I mean?**

**Genre:**

**Romance, Fantasy**

**Rate: T**

**Summary Chapter 4:**

**No summary for the last chapter. Just read and enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast milik orang tua mereka dan Tuhan YME**

**This story is mine**

**This is first chapter!**

**KaiSoo is my favorite couple^^**

**Previous Chapter:**

_"Jadi ini alasan Kyungsoo yang terus menatap Chanyeol waktu itu? Huft..syukurlah", batin Jongin. Ia sejenak merutuki batinnya yang merasa lega. Kenapa juga ia harus merasa lega? Apa ia merasakan sesuatu pada peri mungil itu?_

**THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**.**

**ENJOY IT!**

**.**

* * *

Baekkie!"

"_Omo! _Ya! Kau mengagetkanku, Kyung!"

Kyungsoo nyengir dengan muka _innocent _setelah menerima amukan singkat dari Baekhyun.

"Eh, gaunmu baru ya? Waaah.._neomu yeppeo! _Kau membelinya di bumi?", tanya Baekhyun yang kagum akan gaun biru muda Kyungsoo.

"Jongin yang membelikannya", jawab Kyungsoo.

"_Mwo? _Apa kau sudah berhasil menjinakkannya?"

"Kau ini, Baek! Kau kira Jongin itu hewan liar?"

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau ada disini? Ini kan masih sore?", tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo duduk di samping Baekhyun. Mereka sedang ada di taman dunia peri yang cantik.

"Kau tahu, Baek? Jongin mempunyai seorang teman. Namanya Park Chanyeol. Sifatnya sangat mirip denganmu! Kau harus menemuinya!", kata Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar karena antusias.

"Tunggu dulu. Kau pulang cepat hanya untuk bercerita tentang hal itu?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun mendapat anggukkan dari Kyungsoo sebagai jawaban.

"Turunlah ke bumi, dan lihatlah dia. Ia tampan dan tinggi. Kurasa ia cocok denganmu"

Baekhyun tampak berpikir setelah mendengar saran Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah. Kapan-kapan aku akan turun ke bumi"

"_Jeongmal? _Waaah..aku senang, Baek!"

Baekhyun memandang ngeri ke arah sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba heboh itu. Biasanya kan Baekhyun yang heboh.

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_. _

"Selamat pagi, Kyung!"

"Eh? Ada apa? Kenapa pagi ini wajahmu cerah? Ehm..tidak juga sih. Wajahmu tetap hitam. Tapi aku serius. Kenapa kau tampak bahagia?", tanya Kyungsoo yang bingung dengan raut wajah Jongin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo berangkat"

.

.

.

"Jongin.."

"Hm?"

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sekarang sudah ada dalam mobil Jongin yang melaju menuju sekolah.

"Ehm..kenapa kemarin kau berubah?"

Jongin tak langsung menjawab. Ia berusaha mencerna pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Setelah paham, ia baru membuka suara.

"Aku sadar bahwa sikapku selama ini memang sangat tergantung pada orang lain. Kurang kasih sayang dari orang tua menjadi alasanku untuk bersikap buruk. Ditambah lagi dengan sahabat yang aku anggap berkhianat. Kau benar. Emosiku sangat mudah dipengaruhi oleh orang lain. Aku terus memikirkan kata-katamu waktu itu", jawab Jongin. Masih fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Aku senang kau sudah mengerti. Walaupun aku nyaris putus asa terhadapmu"

Jongin tertawa geli mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo. Ia meningat sikapnya yang membuat peri-nya itu putus asa.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki semuanya, Kyung"

.

.

.

.

Setelah memarkir mobil di halaman parkir, Jongin dan Kyungsoo masuk ke gedung sekolah beriringan.

"Tunggu dulu, Kyung"

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya saat sampai di depan kantin. Kyungsoo ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin ke kantin dulu"

Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung. Tapi melihat senyum Jongin, ia seperti mengerti akan sesuatu.

.

"_Ahjumma..", _panggil Jongin pada _ahjumma _di kantin.

_Ahjumma _itu keluar dan terkejut melihat Jongin pagi-pagi sudah datang 'berkunjung'.

"Jo-jongin? Ada apa?", tanya _ahjuma _itu dengan raut wajah takut.

Jongin tersenyum. Berusaha menenangkan _ahjumma _itu. Tapi yang ada, si _ahjumma _justru merasa ngeri dibuatnya. Pasalnya, Jongin sama sekali tak pernah tersenyum seperti itu selama ia berkarier di dunia per-kantin-an.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf karena selama ini menyusahkanmu. Juga minta maaf untuk semua ancamanku", kata Jongin sambil membungkuk sopan.

_Ahjumma _itu semakin kaget dibuatnya.

_"Apa anak ini sakit?", _batinnya.

"_Ahjumma?", _pertanyaan Jongin menyadarkan _ahjumma _itu dari pikirannya.

"_N-ne? _Ah! Kau tidak usah minta maaf. Aku sudah memaafkanmu", jawab _ahjumma _itu.

"_Jinjja? Gomawo ahjumma. _Oh iya. Apa pagi ini ada hal yang bisa aku bantu? Kelas baru akan dimulai 20 menit lagi", tawar Jongin.

"_MWO?"_

_"Aigoo..ahjumma _kenapa berteriak begitu? Ah! Sepertinya meja-meja dan kursi-kursi belum selesai dibersihkan. Aku akan membantu untuk membersihkan saja, _ne?"_

Tanpa menunggu izin dari si empunya kantin, Jongin bergegas menuju meja-meja dan kursi-kursi di kantin untuk membersihkannya.

"Kurasa anak itu benar-benar sakit", gumam _ahjumma _itu sambil memandang tak percaya pada Jongin yang sedang bersih-bersih.

"_Anniya, ahjumma. _Dia sehat kok. Hanya saja, dia sudah insyaf sepertinya", balas Kyungsoo yang tentu saja tidak bisa didengar olehnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Good morning, _Kkamjong_! What's going on?"_

Chanyeol berteriak begitu melihat Jongin masuk ke dalam kelas. Jongin mengabaikan teriakan itu dan duduk di samping pria tiang listrik itu.

"Kkamjong, aku ingin bercerita padamu. Boleh boleh boleh?"

Jongin melirik Chanyeol dengan malas.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak boleh, apa kau akan membatalkan ceritamu?"

"Hm..tidak juga sih. Aku akan tetap bercerita"

"Kalau begitu tidak usah minta izin!", Jongin geram melihat sahabat raksasanya yang tampak berbelit-belit.

"Begini, semalam aku bermimpi indah!"

Chanyeol memulai ceritanya dan dihadiahi tatapan malas oleh Jongin.

_"Oh my God! Tiang berjalan ini bertingkah heboh hanya karena mimpi?", _batin Jongin.

"Aku mimpi bertemu seorang peri yang sangaaaaaaat cantik. Namanya Byun Baekhyun. _Aigoo.._aku jatuh cinta pada peri mungil itu. Rasanya begitu nyata pertemuanku dengannya tadi malam"

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang duduk di sudut kelas usai Chanyeol selesai bercerita.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dengan polos menanggapi lirikan Jongin. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa sahabatnya sudah mulai 'beraksi' dengan Chanyeol.

"Jadi, kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang kau temui dalam mimpi? Kau gila!", balas Jongin pada akhirnya.

"Ya! Aku tidak gila. Kurasa mimpi itu sebuah pertanda. Pertanda bahwa aku akan memiliki kekasih bernama Byun Baekhyun. Aaaah! Aku tidak sabar menunggunya!"

Dan Jongin _sweatdrop _mendengar suara heboh nan menggelegar milik Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo terkikik di sudut kelas.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di lantai atap gedung. Sekarang jam makan siang dan ia ingin memakan bekal buatan Kyungsoo di atap.

"Jadi sahabatmu itu datang ke mimpi Chanyeol?", tanya Jongin usai menyuapkan sesendok kimchi spaghetti ke mulutnya.

"Jangan bicara kalau sedang makan. Dan yah. Kurasa Baekhyun menuruti saranku untuk menemui Chanyeol", jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin kembali menyendok _kimchi spaghetti_ buatan Kyungsoo, tapi kali ini ia masukkan sendok itu ke mulut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Kenapa Baekhyun tidak menjadi peri penjaga saja sepertimu?"

Kyungsoo mengunyah makanannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Menjadi peri penjaga sepertiku tidak mudah. Kurasa Baekhyun belum siap", jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau menjadi peri penjagaku? Aku benar-benar belum mengerti alasan jelasnya", tanya Jongin.

"HAHAHA! KIM JONGIN SUDAH LAMA SEKALI TAK BERKELAHI, RUPANYA KARENA IA SUDAH GILA! IA BICARA SENDIRI DI ATAS ATAP"

Suara tawa yang sangat keras dan perkataan yang juga keras membuat Kyungsoo tak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sontak menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati gerombolan siswa yang tampaknya merupakan musuh Jongin, sedang menyeringai iblis ke arah Jongin.

Jongin berdiri, Kyungsoo pun berdiri.

Jongin mulai melangkah mendekati gerombolan itu.

"Aku masih waras. Dan sekarang aku ingin minta maaf pada kalian karena selama ini selalu mencari masalah", kata Jongin sambil membungkuk kecil.

"_MWO? _Seorang raja berkelahi sepertimu meminta maaf? Hahaha. Sudah sangat tidak waras rupanya"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak bercanda"

Gerombolan siswa itu diam. Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu dengan masih membawa bekal makanannya.

Kyungsoo khawatir dengan keadaan ini. Jadi ia sengaja membuat gerombolan siswa itu tak bisa bergerak dan menghapus _memory_ nya tentang masalah mereka dengan Jongin selama ini. Itu tak melanggar aturan karena Jongin sendiri sudah menyesali perbuatannya.

"Tenanglah. Mereka sudah melupakan semuanya. Aku menghapus _memory _mereka", kata Kyungsoo pada Jongin saat mereka menuruni tangga.

"_Gomawo, _Kyung. Tapi seharusnya aku menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri kan?"

"_Anniya. _Aku tak ingin melihatmu babak belur lagi"

_DUK_

"Aww.._appo"_

Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan karena menabrak tubuh Jongin yang berhenti mendadak.

Jongin membalik badannya dan menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?", tanya Jongin.

"Tentu saja. Aku peri penjagamu. Dan memastikan keadaanmu tetap baik adalah tugasku"

Jawaban Kyungsoo menimbulkan raut kesedihan di wajah Jongin. Raut kecewa yang tidak disadari oleh Kyungsoo.

_"Ya. Kau mengkhawatirkanku hanya karena itu tugasmu", _batin Jongin.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sore hari yang indah di kota Seoul. Semilir angin menggerakkan dedaunan di taman kota. Juga membelai lembut wajah seorang pria dan seorang wanita yang duduk di bangku taman.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini? Kau bisa dikira orang gila lagi kalau berbicara denganku di tempat umum", kata Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum lembut sambil terus melihat anak-anak kecil bermain bola di depannya.

"Biarkan saja. Aku memang sudah gila", kata Jongin sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati anak-anak yang bermain bola.

Jongin tampak tertawa bahagia disana. Ia berlarian layaknya anak kecil.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihatnya. Ia ingat bagaimana kehidupan Jongin dulu. Menjadi anak yang pemarah, selalu murung, cuek, galak..semua sifat buruk ada pada diri Jongin. Kyungsoo tentu tahu. Karena sebelum menjalankan tugasnya, Kyungsoo memang wajib memantau kondisi Jongin dari dunia peri.

Dan betapa bersyukurnya Kyungsoo saat melihat Jongin tertawa seperti itu.

_"Yang Mulia. Aku ingin terus disini. Tak bisakah aku memberitahunya tujuanku menjaganya? Aku ingin ia membantuku. Tak bisakah?", _batin Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum miris. Waktunya tinggal 5 hari lagi, dan jumlah kebaikan Jongin belum memenuhi syarat untuk dirinya dinyatakan sukses dalam misi.

_"Aku benar-benar ingin terus disini. Menjaga senyumannya, tawanya, semuanya. Ia tak bisa sendirian. Sudah cukup ia diabaikan oleh orang tuanya. Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang menemaninya", _batin Kyungsoo lagi.

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum miris dari kejauhan.

_"Ya Tuhan..bisakah kau membiarkan peri-ku tinggal di sisiku untuk selamanya? Ia yang mengisi kekosongan hati dan hidupku. Aku tak akan meminta hal lain. Aku hanya minta ia terus ada di sisiku. Menemaniku", _batin Jongin.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Waktu Kyungsoo tinggal 3 hari lagi. Ia mengintip pada catatan digitalnya tentang jumlah kebaikan yang sudah Jongin lakukan selama kurang dari dua bulan ini.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

_"Tinggal sedikit lagi. Tapi aku tak yakin ia bisa melakukannya dalam waktu 3 hari", _pikir Kyungsoo.

Ia menyimpan catatan itu dan berjalan menuju balkon. Ia berdiri di balkon kamar Jongin.

.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Suara Jongin membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak. Sejenak ia menoleh dan mendapati Jongin sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. Lalu ia kembali mendongak menatap langit.

"Melihat langit", jawabnya singkat.

Jongin ikut mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada bintang disana", kata Jongin. Masih tetap mendongak.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.

"Bintang-bintang tetap ada disana, Jongin. Hanya saja, ada penghalang yang membuat kita tak bisa melihatnya. Awan mendung itu yang menjadi penghalang", jelas Kyungsoo.

.

"Jongin.."

"Hm?"

"Aku ini seperti bintang. Sekarang bisa kau lihat, tapi suatu saat nanti aku tak akan bisa kau lihat lagi. Tapi kau harus tahu, aku tak benar-benar pergi. Seperti bintang, hanya ada penghalang yang membuatmu tak bisa melihatku"

Perkataan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin membalikkan badan dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kan?"

Kyungsoo akhirnya juga berbalik dan menatap Jongin.

"Waktuku tinggal tiga hari. Berjanjilah kau akan terus menjadi Jongin yang sekarang. Jongin yang baru, dan membunuh Jongin yang lama. Berjanjilah", pinta Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggenggam dua tangan Kyungsoo dengan erat.

"Aku akan berjanji. Tapi, tak bisakah kau menjadi bintang yang abadi? Bintang yang selalu bisa kulihat?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"Tak ada yang abadi di dunia ini"

"Kalau begitu, bisakah aku juga menjadi bintang? Agar aku bisa terus dekat denganmu?", tanya Jongin dengan wajah memelas.

"Kau memang sebuah bintang. Tapi kau tidak perlu terus dekat denganku. Dua buah bintang yang berdekatan bisa saja saling menghancurkan. Tapi dua bintang yang berjauhan, bisa saling berbagi sinar mereka", ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Tinggal satu hari lagi", kata Joonmyeon.

"Tak bisakah kau memberi kesempatan pada Kyungsoo untuk bicara jujur pada Jongin sekarang? Jongin bisa membantu Kyungsoo", pinta Yixing.

"Tidak bisa. Semua harus berjalan secara alami. Harus merupakan tindakan yang diambil oleh Jongin sendiri. Bukan karena kemauan Kyungsoo"

Yixing menundukkan wajahnya karena sedih. Ia tahu Kyungsoo akan sangat sedih jika misinya gagal.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Ini adalah hari terakhir untuknya. Hari sudah sore, berarti waktu penentuan tentang berhasil atau tidaknya misi yang dijalankan olehnya tinggal sebentar lagi.

Mobil Jongin berhenti di pinggir jalan. Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju sebuah taman bunga yang sangat indah.

Taman bunga warna-warni di tengah hamparan rumput yang hijau.

.

"Woaaa..sangat indah! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tempat ini?", tanya Jongin dengan wajah kagum.

"Aku ini peri. Dan taman bunga adalah tempat kesukaanku. Tentu aku tahu", jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan mengajak peri mungil itu mendekati taman bunga, hingga kini keduanya tepat berada di antara bunga warna-warni yang indah.

"Cantik bukan?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau lebih cantik"

"Eh?"

Kyungsoo sontak menatap Jongin yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

Jongin menggenggam dua tangan Kyungsoo dengan erat.

"Kau ingin bilang bahwa ini hari terakhirmu di bumi?", tanya Jongin dengan wajah sedih.

Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya. Menyembunyikan raut sedih yang muncul.

"Jongin, ada hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu", kata Kyungsoo yang saat ini sudah menatap lurus ke manik mata Jongin.

"Katakanlah.."

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya.

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku bisa menjadi peri penjaga?"

Jongin mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Itu karena aku ingin menjadi seorang manusia. Peri sepertiku bisa menjadi manusia jika berhasil mengubah seorang _bad boy _menjadi _good boy. _Tanda keberhasilannya adalah jika orang itu berhasil melakukan 100 kebaikan dalam waktu 2 bulan. Jika berhasil, maka aku akan menjadi manusia selamanya. Tapi jika gagal, aku akan kembali ke dunia peri dan tak bisa mengunjungi bumi untuk selamanya"

Jongin terperangah mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo. Ia sama sekali tak menduga jika itu adalah tujuan Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya.

"Ja-jadi, apa kau berhasil? Apa aku sudah melakukan 100 kebaikan? Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku tentang tujuanmu? Seharusnya aku bisa membantumu", kata Jongin.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Itu melanggar aturan. Kau harus melakukan kebaikan karena dorongan hatimu sendiri. Bukan karena kemauanku", jelas Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau berhasil?", tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"10 menit lagi hasilnya akan datang. Kau harus menerima apapun itu"

"Kyung..Kyungsoo. Aku tak bisa kehilangan dirimu. Aku..aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo terbelalak karena kaget. Ia tak menyangka jika Jongin mencintainya.

Tiba-tiba Jongin memeluknya erat.

"_Kajima.._apa kau tega meninggalkanku? Aku tak masalah jika harus kehilangan apapun. Tapi aku tak mau kehilanganmu. Hikss.."

Jongin menangis dalam pelukan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun demikian.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air mata Jongin.

"Jongin, aku dulu tak tahu kenapa aku begitu ingin menjadi manusia. Tapi sekarang, aku tahu kenapa aku sangat ingin menjadi manusia", kata Kyungsoo.

Jongin melihat sayap Kyungsoo mulai muncul di punggungnya.

"Ke-kenapa? A-apa alasanmu ingin menjadi manusia?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Sayapnya mulai mengepak secara otomatis. Kakinya mulai terangkat dari tanah. Melihat hal itu, Jongin menangis lebih keras.

"Kyungsoo-ya.._kajima. Jebal kajima. _Hikss. Jangan tinggalkan aku! Kau belum mengatakan alasannya!", Jongin berteriak seraya Kyungsoo mulai terbang tinggi.

Mantan _bad boy _itu terus berteriak hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo hilang dari pandangannya.

_"Alasanku? Alasanku adalah dirimu, Jongin. Dirimu", _batin Kyungsoo sebelum lenyap dari pandangan Jongin. Meninggalkan Jongin yang terus menangis di tengah hamparan bunga yang indah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau harus makan. Sudah satu minggu kau murung begitu", bujuk Yixing.

Kyungsoo tetap diam.

"Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Apalagi Jongin hanya kurang melakukan 7 kebaikan saja. Itu pasti berat untukmu. Pasti berat karena kau tidak bisa menjadi manusia seperti impianmu", lanjut Yixing.

"_Eomma. _Hal yang lebih kusesali adalah karena aku meninggalkannya, meninggalkan Jongin. Hikss. Ia membutuhkanku"

Yixing tak kuasa melihat Kyungsoo menangis. Segera direngkuhnya tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sudah tiga bulan semenjak kepergian Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak terpuruk. Ia mencoba percaya pada Kyungsoo bahwa peri kecil itu tak benar-benar pergi.

Selama tiga bulan itu, Jongin terus berbuat baik pada siapapun. Seolah ingin membayar kekurangan perbuatan baiknya untuk Kyungsoo.

Jongin sering menolong orang tua menyeberang jalan, membantu mendorong mobil yang mogok, sampai membantu teman-temannya mencontek. Haha. Yang terakhir itu aku hanya bercanda. Jongin tak melakukannya. Yang benar adalah, Jongin 'meluruskan' hati teman-temannya supaya tidak mencontek. Jongin membujuk mereka untuk jujur. _What a good boy!_

Dan masih banyak jenis kebaikan hati Jongin yang lain...

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya sebagai mahasiswa di Korea National University of Arts. Hari ini adalah hari orientasi di kampus barunya. Beruntung, kampus barunya itu sama sekali tidak menuntut mahasiswanya berdandan yang aneh-aneh. Jongin bisa lega dan bersyukur karenanya.

"Kyung, aku menjadi mahasiswa baru hari ini. Apa kau melihatku?", Jongin berbicara sendiri ketika ia ada di depan cermin. Memperhatikan penampilan yang hampir sempurna. Dengan kemeja putih panjang dan celana berwarna hitam.

Ia tersenyum sejenak dan terus memperhatikan cermin.

"_Saranghae, _Do Kyungsoo. Aku percaya kau adalah bintang yang selalu ada di sisiku walaupun aku tak bisa melihatmu"

.

.

.

.

Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya dengan rapi di halaman parkir.

Ia turun kemudian mengambil nafas sejenak.

Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju gedung kampusnya.

Agendanya yang pertama hari ini adalah menyerahkan berkas yang berisi data dirinya kepada _sunbae _di jurusannya.

Ia celingukan mencari tempat untuk mengumpulkan berkas-berkas itu.

"Aha! Itu dia!", Jongin memekik senang setelah menemukan tempat yang ia cari.

Ia melangkah cepat ke tempat tersebut.

Begitu sampai disana, Jongin mendengus kesal melihat antrian yang sangat panjang itu.

Terpaksa ia mengantri di barisan paling belakang.

Ia jadi ingat dulu ia suka sekali membentak teman-temannya yang sedang antri di kantin. Ia tersenyum geli saat membayangkannya. Mengingat saat-saat labil seorang Kim Jongin. Ia juga ingat ekspresi kesal Kyungsoo saat itu. Aaah..ia merindukan peri mungilnya.

.

Sudah 1 jam Jongin mengantri, dan menurutnya antrian ini bergerak seperti siput.

Setelah mengantri selama 1 jam 12 menit, akhirnya giliran Jongin mengumpulkan berkasnya.

Jongin sendiri sudah tampak lesu karena sudah berdiri satu jam. Wajahnya tampak sangat malas hingga ia hanya meletakkan berkasnya dan justru melihat ke sekeliling bangunan kampusnya.

"Biar aku ulangi membaca datamu, _ne?"_

Jongin tetap diam meskipun _sunbae _nya bertanya. Ia benar-benar lelah.

"Nama lengkap: Kim Jongin, tanggal lahir: 14 Januari 1994, hobby: menari dan bermain basket, makanan kesukaan: kimchi spaghetti, kelemahan: tidak bisa menyanyi, suka berkelahi, sok _cool, _tidak ramah, kejam, su-"

Jongin menoleh cepat begitu mendengar sesuatu yang ganjil dalam data diri yang dibacakan oleh _sunbae _nya. Ia tak merasa menuliskan semua yang baru saja ia dengar.

Begitu ia menatap wajah _sunbae _yang dari tadi tidak ia tatap sedikitpun, ia terkejut setengah hidup!

"K-kyungsoo!"

_Sunbae _yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu hanya tersenyum.

Tanpa aba-aba, Jongin memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo erat.

"Kyungsoo, _neomu bogoshipo"_

"Ya! Aku ini _sunbae _mu! Lepaskan aku!"

.

.

.

.

Sepasang 'kawan lama' itu akhirnya duduk berdampingan di taman kampus.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?", tanya Jongin. Masih tak percaya.

"Apanya yang bagaimana bisa?", Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini lagi?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Ini semua karena kau. Kau terus melakukan banyak kebaikan. Tak peduli kapanpun dan dimanapun. Kau tulus melakukan semuanya. Hingga akhirnya hati raja peri yang sangat keras itupun luluh dan membiarkanku hidup"

"Hi-hidup? Maksudmu sekarang aku tak seperti orang gila yang sedang bicara sendiri kan? Semua orang bisa melihatmu kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan imutnya.

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo sekali lagi, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana bisa kau sekarang adalah _sunbae _ku?"

"Semua sudah diatur oleh raja peri"

Jongin tersenyum lega mendengarnya. Ia tak peduli Kyungsoo menjadi _sunbae _atau bahkan tak menjadi siapa-siapanya. Yang penting adalah ia bisa melihat peri kecilnya lagi.

"Jongin, kau sudah tahu alasanku ingin menjadi manusia?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Kau saja langsung menghilang waktu itu"

Jongin menjawab dengan sebal dan membuat Kyungsoo mencubit pipi Jongin dengan gemas.

"Alasanku ingin menjadi manusia adalah...dirimu, Jongin"

Jongin terkejut. Ia melebarkan bola matanya.

"Aku..aku juga mencintaimu", kata Kyungsoo lagi.

Jongin semakin terkejut. Perasaannya sekarang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Ia benar-benar bahagia sekarang.

Ia memeluk Kyungsoo dengan sangat erat.

_"I love you more, more, and more", _bisik Jongin di sela pelukannya.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian secara perlahan mengeliminasi jarak di antara keduanya hingga...

_CHU~~_

Kedua bibir itu menyatu untuk pertama kalinya. Sebuah ciuman lembut penuh cinta.

Jongin melepas tautannya dari bibir Kyungsoo kemudian membelai lembut pipi Kyungsoo.

"Jangan pergi lagi", pinta Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap.

Tiba-tiba tatapan mata Jongin teralihkan dari Kyungsoo.

"I-itukan..."

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Jongin, lalu tersenyum begitu tahu apa yang mengejutkan kekasih barunya itu.

"_Wae?", _tanya Kyungsoo.

"Itukan Chanyeol dan...siapa wanita yang bersamanya?", Jongin balik bertanya.

Kyungsoo gemas melihat ekspresi Jongin yang tampak bodoh itu. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Jongin dan meminta pria itu menatapnya.

"Chanyeol bersama sahabatku, Byun Baekhyun"

Jongin mematung. Masih menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Tapi..tapi Chanyeol bukan _bad boy. _Bagaimana bisa sahabatmu menjadi manusia?", tanya Jongin.

"Anggap saja rajaku yang memiliki hati keras itu sedang _good mood _dan memberikan pengecualian untuk Baekhyun"

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya lucu sementara Kyungsoo terkekeh geli.

"Jangan seperti itu! Kau menakutkan!", kata Kyungsoo sembari menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Jongin.

Jongin masih memandang Kyungsoo dan ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Dimana gaunmu?", tanya Jongin ketika melihat Kyungsoo sekarang memakai celana jeans biru muda dan kemeja putih lengan panjang yang bagian bawahnya di masukkan ke dalam celananya.

"Aku bosan memakai gaun. Memang kenapa?"

Jongin menggeleng dengan ekspresi yang sok serius.

"Kau harus memakai gaun lagi! Kau terlihat anggun jika memakai gaun. Dan, ayo kubelikan gaun yang _sexy. _Aku yakin kau akan sangat _sexy _jika memakai gaun pendek yang agak transparan"

_PLAKK_

Dan Jongin pun mendapat hadiah dari kekasih barunya merupa tamparan yang cukup keras di lengannya.

"DASAR KKAMJONG PERVERT!"

**END**

* * *

**This is the ending!**

**maaf banget kalo mengecewakan.**

**aku udah nulis full ceritanya sebelum posting, jadi susah kalo mau ngedit buat bikin panjang :(**

* * *

**aku masih ada beberapa FF KaiSoo, walaupun gak tahu itu mengecewakan juga apa enggak. hari ini insyaAllah bakalan aku posting.**

* * *

**special thanks to:**

**zoldyk, LeeYeon, yongchan, lanarava6223, casproduction, IkaIkaHun11, ruccrys, yoo araa, byunpopof, Insooie baby, kyeoptafadila, ArraHyeri, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, Pipstern, ShinJiWoo920202, Tatiana12, keke, xxokidd, KaiSa, hyunxo12, **

**terimakasih buat supportnya lewat komentar2..**

**dan yang minta account twitter..**

**ni account ku: dfrizka**

**Makasih semuanya.. :)**


End file.
